Mr Police man
by TaylorHolmes-Vargas
Summary: Police! Arthur x Prisoner! Alfred Alfred and his friends get caught! What will happen when they're thrown into jail? Police: Arthur, Ludwig, Mathew, and Antonio. Prisoners: Alfred, Feliciano, Gilbert, and Lovino.


hello people! My friend wanted me to write a UsUk fanfiction - which is comepletly fine since they are my OTP. So i'm sitting at my desk with seven snacks - 3 peanut butter chocolate chip granola bars, 2 nutri grain bars ( apple cinnamon and strawberry ), and two pudding cups ( chocolate and vanilla ) so i'm all good!

hehehe, lets start the story shall we? This is a Prisoner!America and Police!England fic xD But it will get a little serious, so go get some comfort food, I forgot my cappucino greek frozen yogurt! oh well, i'm just writing down my thoughts now, sorry! .

Prologue- Human names used- Alfreds POV

-I wait for the signal, while I sit in the car. Feliciano and Lovino is sitting on the stairs of the bank also waiting. Gilbert is in the bank, he went in the make a deposit, then hid. We've been waiting for an hour and about fifteen minutes.

- Text:

-From: Gilbert

-Hey dude, it's go time! The awesome me turned off the security system!

-I rush out the car and pull my mask over my head, my glasses getting in the way abit, but i'll deal with it. Feli is already inside and Lovi is holding the door open for me.

-" Come on already hamburger bastard! You're so slow!" He yells at me, his mask muffled his yell just a little. I reply with a " Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist!"

-I cautiously walk over to the vault, Gilbert walked over and gave me to code, to which I put in an opened the door. Woah. That's a lot of money, that has to be over at least six million. That won't fit in our bags. I step in and An alarm starts wailing.

-" Dude! I thought you said you turned off the security!" I yelled over the loud wails.

-" I did! The vault must have a seperate security system! It's probably set up to go off if any one comes in after a certain time, ugh, this is so unawesome!" Gil yelled at me back at me.

- We ran over to the door, but suddenly metal bars shot up from the ground and blocked us from escaping. I looked at the walls to see if there was a way to turn off the system. Nothing at all.

-" You stupid fucking idiot! Now me and my fratello are stuck in the damn mess along with you two bastardo"s" Lovi yells at us, pulling Feli close to him in some sort of awkward protection, his Italian accent thickens when he's angry.

-" That's not nice, big brother!"Feli whines

-" This is the police! Put your hands up where we can see them! Face the wall quietly, and don't move!" A loud voice said over a microphone, his german accent thick, and vey familiar

-" Don't move, my name is Officer Kirkland, slowly move your hands behind your back." A thick brittish voice Yells, the sirens turn off and we're cuffed.

-" Any thing you say can, and will be held against you..." A more quieter voice says, I can't see him since i'm still facing the wall.

-" All right, all right, Come on you two ( Gil and Lovi ), you're coming with me and officer Williams." A very heavy accent said, he sounds hispanic, Maybe.. is he from spain? I used to know a girl from spain, but i'd rather not talk about her, she was mean, and it was in middle school, soo...

-We were then turned around, and I heard Gil gasp. " Ludwig!?" His eyes were wide in shock. " Gilbert!? Verdammt! I thought you were hanging out with your friends back in Germany!" The blond german yelled, clearly angry

-" You two can settle this later. you two will come with me and Officer Beilschmidt, Okay?" The british guy, Officer Kirkland says, grabbing me and Feli and pushing us into the back.

_-/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\ Next chapter will be court, it'll be small, and i will feature Rylee as a Lawyer! lol, I hope your happy Rylee, I have huge writers block right now for my Johnlock story urggg! you should check it out though, it's great, lol, and by the way, I can't indent ;-;

so i'm going to try to use the thingies -, hopefully it works, lol.

plus, if anyone want's to help me write this you can! like i can write a chapter and then you can and so on and so on, but if not oh well. just know that i get writers block ver badly so, sorry!


End file.
